heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.28 - Unexpected Chaos
It is evening in Gotham City. The sun is setting, but still a few people are on the streets. It was pretty out today so people have lingered outside as much as they can. People are leaving the museums and beginning to head home. The car traffic here in banking center is going down now as most of the bankers have gone home to their families. A few security guards can be seen ushering the last few patrons of the Art Institute out the doors and then going back inside to get things locked up. The building is dark, but that does not mean deserted. Inside the Art Institute, an occasional shadow can just be seen passing by a window. Something is going on, and attempting to keep it hush hush as much as possible. If someone were to look towards the roof, a couple black clad figures can be seen up there as well. Green Arrow is down in an ally way near the stock exchange. He is just doing a routine patrol of the area even as his mind is on other places to look towards. "This area is usually pretty quiet. I say we head down to the docks and see if we can scare up a few rats," he says over the commlink that the Arrows share. Connor Hawke had heard interesting rumors about Gotham and, as one who liked to know the truth, sought to find out on his own. After all, it was still part of the city so why not use it as an excuse to explore. Granted, most tourists don't tend to go about with a quiver full of arrows, a bow, and wearing an adapted monk's cowl and hood. When in Gotham, do as the Gothamites do, after all. Having made it to the Art Institute, he notes the shadows moving about even as he notes Security ushering people out. While stealth isn't his strongest point, he manages to sneak a way in to try and investigate himself. "Gotcha, Arrow," comes a familiar, feminine voice. It's the Canary, of course, who is positioned a bit away from Green Arrow at the moment. A block away and up on a roof, she has a good view of everything in her line of sight for a bit of distance. Sadly the one place where the activity is is not where she can see just yet, leaving for a very bored Pretty Birdie. After a few more minutes she turns and starts to glance about the roof before heading towards the fire escape so she can use it to get down to street level. Green Arrow hasn't spotted the people in the Art Institute yet, but he does notice a new comer to the scene heading in there. "On second thought, might have something interesting here. Pretty Bird, see if you can get eyes on the Art Institute. I'm going to head over by taking the low road." One might not think that green would be easy to spot in the city, but the dark green does well in the shadows of Gotham City and the poor sodium lights. He uses a few parked cars and then darts across the street towards the Art Institute in time to hear one of the guards speak as they lock the doors. "Got everyone out alright. Now we have the time to break this security system they have in place." "Good. Try to keep this low key. You know about the damn nightlife in this city after all." Inside, the few figures dressed in black are on the second floor as they work on a circuit box. As they get it open, one taps his ear. "Alright," he whispers, "we've got into the power. Tell me where to cut." If anyone can see the guys on the roof, they are moving around but few sounds can be heard from them. Connor Hawke has stuck to the shadows as best as he could. He's not trained to be a ninja, but he has common sense. If you don't want to be seen, don't try hiding out in the open. At least this crew seems fairly intent on their jobs. An arrow is silently drawn and nocked as he holds it, ready to shoot if need be but for now, he feels distance is key. "It will take me a moment to get into position, Arrow. Moving in as fast as I can." Once on the ground Dinah breaks out in a run towards the building, her footfall as silent as they can be. While trying to get to the designated building she's listening for more instructions. "Sounds like we have lots of friends in the Art Institute tonight. Seems like the security guards are in on it too." Green Arrow gets up from the car and gets over to the side of the museum. He goes along the side of the building, pushing the basement windows with his foot until he finds one that is open. As luck would have it, the crooks have just cut the electrical system even as Green Arrow is pushing open a window. He slips inside and begins to make his way towards the stairs to get him up to the main level. "I'm in although I'm in the basement. If you can get in higher, Canary, go for it." The criminals are around a display of ancient artifacts. The pieces being displayed are said to be older than the Egyptians. Scholars have been working on deciphering it, but one word appears to be "Power" and another "Barbarian". The crooks seem to know what they are doing as they slowly work on opening up the display case without causing undo stress to the artifact. One crook stands just apart from the two working. "Quickly," comes a hissing voice that sounds feminine. "We only have so long before the next shift comes along to replace the guards we bought." The two security guards do appear at that moment coming up from downstairs. "Place is secure. All the guests are out." They looked pleased with themselves as they coming towards the crooks. Whether or not the item actually holds power is really of no concern to Connor. It's the fact that they're trying to take something that doesn't belong to them is just plain wrong. He turns a corner, the bow still nocked, and as he hears the hissing voice speak, he quicky has to decide who to go after. An arrow is finally loosed, the missile flying to tear the sleeve of the crook's top. A warning shot, really. Thankfully she can find another fire escape quickly once where Ollie needs her to be and she climbes hurriedly, making her arrival known with a quick, murmured 'I'm heading to the roof, will let you know what I see'. The climb is almost as swift as her earlier descent was, her steps controlled to keep from making too much noise. By the time she makes it up she is too late to catch the warning although she just might be able to get a view of whatever else happens if ther's a sun roof or large window up there. Green Arrow finds his way up to the main level, and a quick search provides nothing. He makes his way towards the stairs so as to get to the second. Too many damn stairs. Hasn't anyone ever heard of escalators any more? The top of the display is removed and set aside. As the crooks look to get the pieces from the display, there is the sudden arrow that catches one of the crooks by the sleeve. His grip on the piece is lost as his hand is suddenly pulled away. Luckily, the other crook was able to compensate and doesn't allow it to break. "Interloper!" cries out the lady in apparent charge although she is dressed in black like everyone else. She turns towards where the arrow came from and yells, "Photos!" It is a like a flare goes off in the direction of Connor as they try to figure out who is there. On the roof, Canary finds herself with the two electronics experts up there. As she comes up into the view, one yells, "There! Gotham Nightlife!" Two hand guns are pulled out and shots fired towards Canary. Another arrow is fired at the woman in charge -- it's meant to disarm or distract, but not to destroy. It's not as easy when one is using such weapons to do that work, but it's easier to catch them off-guard before going in for direct melee. At least, it's how Connor tries to see things. He's already turned the corner again after that second shot is fired, so the flash doesn't completely blind him. Firing arrows around the spots in his eyes, however, could prove to be tricky. Being shot at is nothing new to Canary but she wasn't expecting to be shot immediately upon getting up there, it causing her to have to scramble for cover. Frowning, she weighs her options, having to take a second or two to think about just all of what she can do. "Alright, boys," she finally calls out while smirking to herself, "it looks like you got the jump on me. You wounded me..." A lie, "... and I could use some help if you'd be as so kind? I won't fight..." The request is followed with some slow, steadily-paced breathing. She'll have to put them out but doesn't want to risk being wounded, meaning Dinah will have to 'sing' them to sleep. The woman curses as as the next arrow is fired at her. "Pyro!" is said quickly and fire flashes around her, catching the arrow on fire, but doesn't burn it in time to prevent it from striking her shoulder. "Get him, fools!" she screams at the security guards. The two guards pull their sidearms and chase after where Connor has gone. The two crooks at the display case have gotten the pieces out and are and securing them in a large black case with styrofoam inside and hard shell outside. Green Arrow gets up to the second floor in time to see the flame just die out. "I hate magic," he mumbles to himself as he draws and fires towards the witch hoping to catch her before she notices he is up there. On the roof, the two Tech Crooks laugh. "You must think we were born yesterday, lady. The wounded bird routine? Come on out here before we start lobbing something a bit stronger than hand guns at you." They spread out from each other as they look to cover the flanks of the AC unit that Canary was able to duck behind. Connor Hawke wasn't expecting magic. His eyes widen under his hood as he sees the flames engulf his arrow...but he becomes a bit too busy to see the result as he's suddenly being rushed by bribed security guards. He manages to get one shot off, firing the arrow at one of the guns that the officer is wielding, but when the other gets too close, he just swings his bow at him. It's much easier to deal with melee when guns aren't involved. Dinah rolls her eyes and then rises to her feet, obviously uninjured. Her hands raise, palms out, her expression carefully held in a mask that hopefully will not give away the fact that she's thinking at about five hundred miles per hour. "Alright. You got me," she drawls while fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm not hurt. You boys are entirely too, too clever." She sizes one up and then the other, her smile widening. "Too bad for you that I'm not!" THe blonde heroine throws herself at the nearest man, trying to do a flipping attack that will knock him down (and possibly out if she's lucky and he manages to hit his head against the AC housing), her attention kept on him as well as his friend. The arrow strikes the gun of the first security guard but the second one gets a shot off at Connor before he is able to club him with the bow. There is a cry of surprise from the first guard as his gun goes flying across the floor with a skittering noise. The second one is hit by the bow as he fires and is knocked sideways, but manages to stay on his feet. He tries to rush Connor in a tackle at the young man's waist. The Lady is gloating over her prize even as she is struck in the other shoulder by a pointed arrow. There is a scream of absolute fury as she spins towards Green Arrow. "Another one!" She is bleeding at the shoulders and can't get her arms up to make the proper gestures. "You there," she kicks one of the Crooks. "He's yours. Kill him." The man gets up and draws a hand gun and aims towards Green Arrow with a smirk on his face. On the roof, the one man is caught by the attack of Canary and there is a thud as his head hits the AC unit. He slumps down to the ground with a groan. The other man aims his gun towards her and begins to empty his clip towards her. The bullet grazes Connor's arm, tearing the cloth, causing the arm to hurt and bleed a bit, but with adrenaline rushing through his veins, he's not really noticing it at the moment. Even as the guard comes in to tackle him, he centers himself and easily twists to avoid the tackle yet aim a kick to the other's solar plexus to bring him down. As he's around the corner from the other fight, he doesn't see the 'original' bowman enter into the attack. The renewed weapons fire is enough cause for her to move once again and Dinah hurry skurries across the span of the roof towards a small storage shed the maintenance people put up to keep tools and other assorted tools of the trade in it. It's entered and the door swiftly closed, affording the bird a bit of protection for now. With there being a pretty good selection of rakes, shovels and other handled items she has quite the stock to go through and make an improvised weapon with. "You just wait right there," comes her voice from with in, lifted so he can hear her despite the door not being opened, "I'll be right out!" The tackling guard is caught square with the kick and grunts as he falls down hard. The one that had lost his gun now charges Connor after pulling the nightstick out of his belt. He brandishes the tonfa as if he does know what he is doing with it as he swings it hard at Connor's head. Green Arrow throws himself to one side, coming up in a roll, and pulling multiple arrows from his quiver. His fingers do the dance he has been working on for years and suddenly two arrows are flying towards the gunman. They catch the Crook's jumpsuit by the sweater yanking him backwards and pinning him to the wall. The second crook has finishes putting the pieces into the protected case and clicks it shut. He pulls a grenade from his belt and lobs it towards Green Arrow. The lady has broken off the arrows just at the heads with an obvious cry of pain. Her hands move over her shoulders and whisper, "Therapia." The arrowheads push out and fall to the floor, but the wounds do not heal for the time being. Meanwhile, Up on the Roof, The Tech Crook starts to laugh. "You think that little shed offers protection?" He ejects his empty clip and slams another one home. He begins to fire at the shed as he walks towards it. The shed seems to be holding for the time being with just denting the metal rather than puncture it, but he is getting closer. Despite the fact that the bow and arrow was his first weapon for this particular conflict, Connor does feel a bit more comfortable with the hand-to-hand combat. Even as the nightstick is brandished, Connor throws his arm up to block, twist, and try to disarm this weapon as well. The style is more for that sort of approach rather than beating to within an inch of the opponent's life. The fight brings him and the security guard well into view of the other crooks in the area, and it brings Green Arrow into view for Connor. Upon seeing the man, he can't help but pause, green eyes widening under his hood. It also, however, leaves him open for a solid attack. The pinging of bullet rounds against metal siding has Dinah her nodding her head, counting the rate in which they hit the side of the shed. Once she's sure she has a pretty good feel for when she can exit safely she does so, a broken off rake handle held like a staff. It is spun over her head and then brought down towards the nearing techman, her aim swinging it for his temple. She's silent, not saying anything, too focused for the witty banter she usually inflicts her targets with along with well placed kicks, punches and everything else. The Guard with the Tonfa manages to hold onto the tonfa, but it costs him his standing. Rather than be disarmed, he is flipped by Connor's defense and ends up on his back with a rush of escaped breath. The Guard that had been hit in the solar plexus slowly is getting to his feet clutching one arm to his injured side. With his left hand, he swings the butt of his gun at the back of Connor's head as the young man pauses while seeing Green Arrow. "Oh hell," Green Arrow says as he sees the grenade coming at him. He notices Connor come out from the other side of the corner and yells, "Get down! Grenade!" He is up and running followed by a baseball slide to get back to the corner where Connor had been a second ago. The grenade explodes with a loud crash. The floor is shattered with bits of tile and cement going in all directions. A large painting topples from the wall and falls over. Several other stand alone displays are blown off their feet and crash about. The smoke clears and Lady and Grenade Crook are still there. "Quickly. To the roof," he snaps at him. They turn and begin to head towards the emergency exits. On the roof, the Tech Crook had emptied another clip. As he begins to reload, Canary is on him with the rake handle. He barely has time to look up before the snap of the handle hits him upside the head. He spins on his feet, dizzy and disoriented, only to be hit again and falls to the ground. The gun-hilt to the back of his head does a pretty good job at getting Connor own. It's a fortuitous attack as it means he's on the ground as the grenade goes off so isn't terribly injured by that. He's just out, at least for the time being, thanks to that guard. he shed is entered one more time and then exited quickly, Dinah bringing several lengths of rope and a couple extension cords with her. She ties up the two unconscious men together, bound so tightly that they won't be able to free themselves without help. Once done she admires her handy work, unaware that she is about to have company. Green Arrow brings his bow around and takes out the shins of the guard that just hit Connor as he had just slid along the ground. THe guard is caught by surprise and is dropped. Green Arrow takes a look at Connor. "You okay, kid?" He looks over the outfit and the motif. "I approve of the bow and arrow. Now wake up so we can finish this little caper. The bad guys are getting away!" He goes up on one knee and fires several arrows towards Lady and Grenade but his view is obscured by all the dust still in the air. The door opens onto the roof of the Art Institute. Lady and Grenade come out with Grenade carrying the armored case. There is a groan from Lady as she sees Dinah. "Did they take out an ad? How many of these heroes do we need to kill." She lifts a hand and hisses out "Pyro!" A rush of fire lances across the rooftop towards Dinah. Everyone is at the Art Institute. There were people trying to steal some pieces from an ancient display along with bribed security guards. Connor and Ollie have managed to take out the guards and one of the crooks down below but the Boss Lady and one henchman are still at large and now on the roof. Dinah dealt with two Tech Crooks up on the roof but now has fire coming at her. Huntress heard about it a little late, /thanks HAL/, so is just now arriving at the Art Institute. She left her motorcycle a few blocks back and has been rooftop hopping, so she reaches the roof adjacent to the Institute building in time to see a gout of flame shooting across toward someone. Not really knowing exactly what's going on, she knows enough that someone using a flame thrower on a rooftop is just bad news. Her crossbow snaps up -- wooden bolts currently in place -- and aims for the source of the flames in the hopes of at least getting that to stop. Connor Hawke isn't out completely and he begins to come around as he's spoken to. Wincing as he opens his eyes and pushes himself up to his feet. "Did we get them?" he asks quietly, looking around through the dust from the explosion. "Uhm. The fact that the museum sort of exploded is kind of bad, isn't it?" With the alarms cut, the explosion might not even be noticed until the morning. The gout of flame is lept out of the way of, Dinah moving just as Huntress comes and helps where she can. "Thanks for the cover," she says to the femme-archer, a hand waved. "Excuse me if this is show boating," she adds then, "But I think we need to put the rest of these guys down like rabid mutts." The bolt shot from Helena's crossbow is given a chance to find its mark before she uses her power on them, her Cry held back just enough. No need to rend flesh from bone or cause any more structural damage than has already occurred. "Well, it won't be good for the insurance companies, but I doubt I will lose much sleep for them," Green Arrow says with a grin as he gets to his feet. "C'mon. They went this a'way." He slings his bow up onto his shoulder and sprints for the door up towards the roof. Lady turns to aim again towards Canary when she is struck now by Helena's crossbolt. She screams now with a mix of pain but also frustration. She had already been hit by Connor and Ollie earlier. "What is it with arrows? Was there a sale at Home Depot and I missed it?" She turns trying to find where Huntress is. "Anemos!" is screamed out and a gust of heavy wind comes blowing right at Huntress. It fans the flames from the fire she had cast eariler that had left a trail of flame along the rooftop. The fire takes in the gulp of air and flares up close to Canary. Grenade, the last henchman, is making use of the distraction and heading towards the side of the roof trying to get away unnoticed. "Well, it won't be good for the insurance companies, but I doubt I will lose much sleep for them," Green Arrow says with a grin as he gets to his feet. "C'mon. They went this a'way." He slings his bow up onto his shoulder and sprints for the door up towards the roof. Lady turns to aim again towards Canary when she is struck now by Helena's crossbolt. She screams now with a mix of pain but also frustration. She had already been hit by Connor and Ollie earlier. "What is it with arrows? Was there a sale at Home Depot and I missed it?" She turns trying to find where Huntress is. "Anemos!" is screamed out and a gust of heavy wind comes blowing right at Huntress. It fans the flames from the fire she had cast eariler that had left a trail of flame along the rooftop. The fire takes in the gulp of air and flares up close to Canary. As she is concentrating on sending wind after Huntress, she is hit by the Canary Cry. She blown back off of her feet and goes crashing back along the ground towards the doorway to the stairs. She is groaning as she tries to get to her feet but collapses back onto her butt. Grenade, the last henchman, is making use of the distraction and heading towards the side of the roof trying to get away unnoticed. Connor Hawke takes a moment to find his own bow before he heads out after Green Arrow. He might be a little less balanced than he usually is, but he'll let the concussion take its toll after they catch the bad guys...or after they get beat by the bad guys. Either way, now isn't the time to wallow. Another arrow is nocked even as he runs up towards the roof and the others. He has to pause though, upon hearing the echoes of the Canary cry, "What was that?" "Glad I made in time to help. F*ing HAL," Huntress quips back to Dinah as she sees Black Canary scream a follow-up at the flamethrowing person. Her first attempt to 'hop' across to the Institute roof is aborted by a sudden and very sharp gust of wind that knocks her on her rear for a moment. Unlike Lady, though, she gets to her feet again right away and just in time to catch the movement of someone trying to flee the rooftop. Lacking sufficient time to line up a good shot, Huntress simply tries for speed. Snapshot, don't fail me now. "That was Pretty Bird expressing displeasure," Green Arrow says with a grin towards Connor as they race up the stairs. They get to the roof in time to see Lady crashing at their feet. "And that would be the target of it. Poor lady. Never knew what she was up against." He looks to the left and right and sees Grenade. He also sees Grenade suddenly stumble and fall as his right calf is struck by a crossbolt. "And I recognize that one as well." He stands leaning against the door frame as the bad guys have fallen one after another. "Not too bad if I say so myself. Which I never would of course." The fire gets close enough to redden Dinah's skin a bit although not too much so. Makes her look like she has spent a day out at Coney Island without sunscreen on. Might just fade into a bit of a nice pre-summer tan if she's lucky. The tripped up woman is grabbed for and then dragged over to her tied up friends, she then getting lashed up to them. Helena's action's noticed and she looks up, her lips drawn tight. As much as she'd like to put an end to it now she can only hope that it won't be a killing shot. Thankfully it isn't. Heaving a sigh, she glances up towards Ollie and the stranger, the latter given a bit of a curious look. "Bringing friends to the party without us knowing it or is this a surprise guest, Arrow?" Connor Hawke keeps his hood on even as they pause at the entrance to the roof. Since no one seems to be coming after them or escaping at this point, he brings a hand up to the back of his head, tentatively feeling the lump developing there. That's going to really hurt soon. "So, we should call the police now, right? Or...is there a certain Gotham procedure? I've read articles..." pinning him as 'the new kid'. Huntress sees that she managed slow the person bolting, and watches everyone else on the rooftop for a moment before deciding that THIS time she's likely okay to hop across without getting knocked on her butt. 'Cause that's just plain undignified, and it makes her mad. It takes a running start, a good jump, and a well-timed grappling hook kind of thing, but she makes it to the still kinda smoldery Institute rooftop where she trusses the likely very loudly protesting Grenade with a couple of plastic zip-ties. "So, what's a person gotta do to get an actual invite to this crap?" "Yeah, calling the cops probably would be good. Maybe the Fire Department too. Rule of thumb though," Green Arrow says looking over at Connor from his perch against the door frame, "We should be gone before they get here. Less bother that way." He looks towards Canary and grins. "Just met him, but damn he is a snappy dresser." He looks again at Connor. "I'm Green Arrow. That is Black Canary. And that over there," he says with a nod towards Huntress, "Is Miss Grumpy Pants. Careful. She will probably shoot you rather than talk to you." He grins over to Huntress. "So you admit that we should just go ahead and work together rather than stepping on toes?" Huntress glares at Green Arrow. "Screw you, Loxley." Maybe he's starstruck, but Connor is pretty much just staring at Green Arrow at this point. Words are running through his mind, but they just aren't coming out of his mouth. He nods when it's advised that they get out before the police get there but when it comes to the actual calling, he glances about. "Is...there a pay phone nearby?" After all, monks don't have cell phones. It's a whole 'lack of material goods' thing. Category:Log